


In a World of Second Chances

by Ciakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mind Control, Science Bros, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciakura/pseuds/Ciakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is granted new life by "dying." What will he do with it?<br/>Post Thor: The Dark World</p>
<p>This is my first true frostiron (OTP!). Please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a World of Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning and ending with death...or at least, perceived death.

-+- Chapter 1 -+-

 

_Where does one go, when freed from their very life? What does one do?_

Loki smiles to himself.

The first stop, obviously, had been Asgard. More specifically, the throne room. It had been far too easy to calm Thor’s troubled mind and send him off to his mortal lover and brothers and sister in arms. Loki didn’t linger as Odin for long, however. He had no desire to rule Asgard and thus be bound by laws and traditions. No, if Loki ever ruled anywhere it would be from the shadows, where he could pick at strings as he saw fit, accomplishing desires by manipulating people like pieces on a chess board.

Thus begs the question, or rather questions. Where? What? _How?_

After some internal debate, Loki comes to a decision. Midgard it is, then. Risky, to be sure, but too tempting to resist. For Midgard holds another ruler operating from the shadows. A man who had the gall to face him with his own weapon of choice, words. No armor. Simply wit. A man whose powers over science rival Loki’s mastery of magic and thereby whose brain Loki longs to explore.

The man of iron, Tony Stark.

 

-+-

 

Tony sighs, looking for a way to maneuver himself away from another dying conversation. He had hoped there would be at least one relatively intelligent person at this party, but so far he’s been proven wrong.

What he wouldn’t give to have his science bro here but alas, Bruce is off on some mission with Natasha in the Middle East. All Bruce said was that it was an 0-8-4. So far all Tony could find in SHIELD’s files was babble about objects of unknown origin and a report on Thor’s hammer. Needless to say, Tony’s intrigued (chance to examine alien tech?) but he’s guessing that asking for the Hulk means it’s not anything too delicate…or non-smashable.

Hence Tony’s current frustration. He’s bored out of his mind and a bored Tony Stark is never a good thing. Tony’s about to find Pepper with an excuse, any excuse, to wrap up this party. The sooner it’s over, the sooner it’s forgotten. He walks briskly, giving polite nods to passers-by when a flash of green catches his eye. _What was that?_

Tony turns his heel and attempts to follow the mysterious flash of green. He searches for an hour to no avail and reaches Pepper in a disgruntled mood. One look at his face and she starts breaking up the party. Well, at least there’s that.

 

-+-

 

The party ended about 45 minutes ago. Tony’s nursing a glass of scotch while one or two people continue to clean up around him. He looks up from them leaving when a flash of lightning splits the sky. _Funny, I didn’t think it was supposed to storm tonight._

Another flash of lightening is followed by the boom of rolling thunder and a sudden downpour. “Alright,” Tony muses aloud, “what’s going on?” Before he can even finish his question he hears a thump and spies a red cape flowing in the wind. Well that explains it. “Hey Point Break!” he calls out. “What are you doing here? The party’s over.”

Thor stands up from his landing crouch and heads toward Tony, a somber expression on his usually jovial face. “My friend.” He nods to Tony. “I’m afraid I have grave news.”

Tony leans back against his bar, tipping his head in indication for Thor to continue.

“My brother is dead.”


End file.
